gleefandomcom_fr-20200215-history
Discussion:2009/@comment-5051354-20150317111604
Je ne sais pas pour vous mais cette chanson de Michael Jackson est une manière de me dire Nous y sommes c'est la fin, après 6 ans, il est temps de faire nos adieux (ou pas) This Is It (Voilà...) This is it... Here I stand Voilà... Je me tiens là devant toi I'm the light of the World, I feel grand Je suis la lumière du monde, je me sens grand Got this love I can feel Je peux sentir cet amour And I know, yes for sure, it is real Et je sais pertinemment qu'il est authentique And it feels as though I've seen your face a thousand times J'ai l'impression d'avoir vu ton visage un millier de fois And you said you really know me too yourself Et tu dis que tu me connais vraiment toi aussi And I know that you have got addicted with your eyes Je vois dans tes yeux que tu ne peux plus te passer de moi But you say you gonna live it for yourself Mais tu dis que tu vas vivre cet amour pour toi même Oh ! Oh ! (Chorus) (Refrain) I never heard a single word about you Je n'avais jamais entendu parler de toi Falling in love wasn't my plan Tomber amoureux n'était pas dans mes projets I never thought that I would be your lover Je n'ai jamais pensé que je serais ton homme Come on, please, just understand Allez, essaie juste de comprendre This is it, I can say, Voilà, je peux le dire, I'm the light of the world, run away Je suis la lumière du monde, fuis-moi We can feel, this is real Toi et moi on le sent, c'est authentique Every time I'm in love, that I feel A chaque fois que je suis amoureux, je le sens And I feel as though I've known you since a thousand years J'ai l'impression de te connaitre depuis mille ans And you tell me that you've seen my face before Et tu dis que tu avais déjà vu mon visage avant cela And you said to me you don't want me hanging 'round Et tu me dis que tu ne veux plus me voir errer dehors Many times wanna do it here before Tant de fois auparavant, c'est exactement ce que je voulais faire Oh yeah Oh ouais (Chorus) (Refrain) I never heard a single word about you Je n'avais jamais entendu parler de toi Falling in love wasn't my plan Tomber amoureux n'était pas dans mes projets I never thought that I would be your lover Je n'ai jamais pensé que je serais ton homme Come on, please, just understand Allez, essaie juste de comprendre This is it (This is it...), I can feel Voilà (Voilà...), je peux le sentir I'm the light of the world, this is real Je suis la lumière du monde, c'est vrai Feel my song, we can say Ressens ma chanson And I tell you feel that way Et je t'y raconte ce que je ressens And I feel as though I've known you for a thousand years Et j'ai l'impression de te connaître depuis un millier d'années And you said you want some of this yourself Tu dis que tu aimerais aussi le penser And you said you want to go with me all the while Et tu me demande de venir avec toi, un petit moment And I know that it's really true myself Et je sais que c'est tellement plaisant (Chorus) (Refrain) I never heard a single word about you Je n'avais jamais entendu parler de toi Falling in love wasn't my plan Tomber amoureux n'était pas dans mes projets I never thought that I would be your lover Je n'ai jamais pensé que je serais ton homme Come on, please, just understand Allez, essaie juste de comprendre (Chorus) (Refrain) I never heard a single word about you (This is it...) Je n'avais jamais entendu parler de toi (Voilà...) Falling in love wasn't my plan Tomber amoureux n'était pas dans mes projets I never thought that I would be your lover (This is it...) Je n'ai jamais pensé que je serais ton homme (Voilà...) Come on, please, just understand Allez, essaie juste de comprendre (Chorus) (Refrain) I never heard a single word about you (This is it...) Je n'avais jamais entendu parler de toi (Voilà...) Falling in love wasn't my plan Tomber amoureux n'était pas dans mes projets I never thought that I would be your lover (This is it...) Je n'ai jamais pensé que je serais ton homme (Voilà...) Come on, please, just understand Allez, essaie juste de comprendre